


There's always a surprise at the Manor

by NikeScaret



Series: Black and Blue Scales [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, But especially his family, Fuck you DC you can't tell me what to do, Gen, Jason is a Dork, Jason is just so done, Kon Kon Kon!, Kon is alive and dragon, With EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: On one hand, Jason's glad that Damian is alive and Dick's okay.On the other, why the fuck are there dragons on the lawn?And why does this only happen in Gotham?





	There's always a surprise at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> So Jason is more fun to write than you'd think. Especially if you aren't trying for sadness.
> 
> You have no idea how much fun I had writing this.
> 
> No. Idea.

Jason was _not_ expecting this when he came to the Manor.

What he _was_ expecting is to find the family in mourning, and _okay_ , he is too, but still, he found a new lead as to where Dick went and he wanted to get the fucker home too.

Which, apparently, isn’t needed.

Because in the front yard is the bastard himself, two dragons, Tim and Damian hugging, a woman with brown hair, and Bruce with his head in his hands.

Is he asleep?

“What the _hell_ is going on?” Jason snaps, because that’s really the only thing he can do at this point.

Dick pales, Tim looks up, eyes still red, and _damnit,_ he can’t bring himself to separate him and the demon brat, so he rounds on Bruce.

“Bruce, what the fuck is happening?”

Bruce lifts his head, and Jason feels his usual satisfaction at the tired look in his eyes, before he focuses.

“Well?” Jason flaps a hand at everyone behind him, from the two dragons to the woman, to Dick, to the _alive Damian,_ to the Tim out of the cave, to the fact that Damian and Tim are _voluntarily touching without causing harm to one another._

Jason needs _answers, goddamnit._

Bruce sighs and leans back on his heels. “Jon-” he waves to the smaller dragon, who shuffles his wings sheepishly and gives a huff. “Apparently saved Damian's life and offered to take Damian home. Damian accepted. Dick sent to go find him. They're here now.”

Sometimes Jason loves Bruce and his curtness.

It's what he needs right now.

“So instead of coming _home, he_  went with _dragon who he didn't even know_ and left us all in mourning? What the fuck kind of dick move is that?”

Jon bristles, stamping his feet on the ground. “Hey! Don't insult him! He had to get a daily amount of my blood for about two weeks so that his body got used to it and so that the injured places that want completely had could heal!”

Jason stares. “Why do you sound like a nine year old.”

Damian unlatches himself from Tim and makes his way over, tapping Jon's snout. Jon lowers his head and Damian clambers on top. Then he turns to Jason. “Because he is mentally one in human years.”

“What the _fuck."_

“It's true.” The other dragon speaks up, and Jason's head whips around. He can't believe that he _forgot the other giant ass dragon._

“Dragons live exceptionally long lives and-” Holy shit, _was he shrinking?_ “So while we will most likely outlive our mortal companions, we will have the same mental state.”

And now he's a man with wings and a tail and claws and razor sharp teeth and he's pulling on some clothes and _what even._

Jason turns on his heel.

He's not dealing with this.

Not today.

“Alfie, there are dragons. And Damian's alive. And Dick's back.” Jason tells Alfred as he leaves.

“I can see that, Master Jason.” Alfred replies, and he's leaning against the counter in amusement.

“Yeah? And I'm leaving.”

“Have a nice day, Master Jason.”

Jason pauses shrugging on his jacket. “Thanks, Alfred. You too.”

Alfred's left staring at his family and listening as a member leaves, and smiles.

He so loves his odd little family. 

He hopes they never change.

* * *

 

Damian is so grateful everything turned out fine.

Well.

Mostly fine.

He glances over to where Clark and Bruce are talking and then up.

Tim's still holding onto him, so he looks down and gives a small smile as he readjusts his hold.

A low huff and Damian swings his attention to where Jon is talking with Dick.

Jon looks over at Damian and gives another huff before replying to Dick.

Damian laughs under his breath and leaning carefully against Tim's chest behind him to watch Jon fume.

Tim tightens his arms.

Normally, Damian would be snapping at him, but he _has_ learned a bit from the Kents and acknowledges that this is needed by his older brother.

So he doesn't.

Speaking of brothers...

“Jon, didn't you say that you have a older brother?”

With a flap of his wings, Jon is in front of him.

“Yeah, why?”

“I think that Drake would like to meet a dragon more his age.” Damian says, matter of factly, and he catches Tim's small breath of surprise and grins smugly.

Jon's face lights up in understanding. “That'd be great!” He speeds over to Clark, tail swinging behind him in excitement. “Hey, Dad!”

Clark looks away from sizing up Bruce and asks, “Yes, Jon?”

Jon grins, and Damian notices that his cheeks heat up without his permission yet again. He frowns and reasons that it must be because of the extra body heat from Tim.

“Dad. Dad, call Kon.”

Clark shakes his wings, scales glinting in the sun.

(Damian catches Father staring at them with silent calculations shining in his eyes and Damian represses the urge to snort; of course Father is planning how to make waking weapons out of them.)

“Who's Kon?” Dick shouts from the porch.

“My brother!”

“Okay!”

“Jon, I don't know.” Clark says finally, leveling a stare down at his tiny son.

Jon pouts. _“Please?"_

Lois laughs from her place next to Alfred. “Just do it, Clark.”

“Fine.” Clark says with a sigh, and he raises his head to the sky, opens his mouth, and let's out a screech.

A answering roar, and Clark pauses before doing it again, this time with a more insistent tone.

Silence.

Then there's the familiar flap of wings and there's a yell for them to clear the way, and a boy in a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a simple shirt lands with wings flared out behind him.

“What did you call me here for, Clark?” He asks, and his eyes are darker than Jon's, but they're just as beautiful, and Tim let's go of Damian as he gapes at the teenager in front of them and Damian is immediately snatched up by Jon, who hugs him tight.

“Hi.” Tim says, and his face is a little red, and his voice is a little high, but luckily he doesn't seem to notice.

“Hi. Name's Connor, call me Kon.” Kon says, holding out his clawed hand.

Tim shakes it with a little bit of awe in his eyes, and answers, “Tim.”

Kon grins, and though his teeth are sharp as his family's, it's boyish and full of trouble, and Tim grins back, and Damian can see that they're paired for life, like two pieces of a puzzle finally reunited.

Kon laughs and Damian smiles as Tim does the same, and the shadows fade from his eyes, and Damian feels oh so smug.

Everything's fine for now, and would stay that way.

Damian wouldn't accept anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> And also, I love comments. It makes very very happy every time I get one-I even star it in my Gmail. :D


End file.
